Jikininki, Asian Ghouls R.C.C.:
Jikininki, Asian Ghouls These vile creatures are another race of undead, similar to western ghouls, found during the twilight hours of Japan, parts of former Asia and the Philippines. They appear as yellowish-grey humanoids, with long arms ending in thick blunt nails. Glowing orb-like eyes are a translucent red, resembling transparent pools of blood. Their hunched bodies are covered in blisters, abrasions, scars, infections and almost completely devoid of hair, except for random tufts. They roam the graveyards or any areas with the scent of death, nomadic corpse scavengers ever wandering for another meal. One could say that they resemble half-decomposed bodies, thin and gaunt, yet finely muscled. They seem to have no formal language, save for grutal noises and shrieks, much like a hyena. Pack scavengers by nature, they hone onto the scent of a kill with a keen sense of smell and taste. The smell of blood alone will catch their attention, luring them to the source, and will even drive them to attack prey still alive if the odds seem in their favor. Despite their thin, sickly appearance, they are extremely strong, quick, agile and cunning (more animalistic than intelligent). Claws used for digging, also make for fine weapons, as well as a mouth full of jagged canines able to crunch through bones for their succulent marrow. Alignments: Attributes: I.Q. 2D4 M.E. 2D6 M.A. 1D6 P.S. 15+2D6 P.P. 3D6 P.E. 20+2D6 P.B. 1D4 Spd. 10+2D6 Size: 5 feet (1.5 m) +1D8 inches Weight: 80 (36 kg) +1D4x10 pounds M.D.C.: 2D4x10 Horror Factor: 13 P.P.E.: 20 +1D10 Natural Abilities: Nightvision 500 feet (152.4 m), Climb 74%, Dig into dirt and clay-like terrain at a rate of 8 feet (2.4 m) per minute (4 melees), Prowl: 60%, Keen sense of Smell and Taste: Track by blood scent 68% up to 2 miles (3.2 km) away, Track by scent and taste of corpse: 89% up to 3 miles (4.8 km) away, Bio-regenerate 2D10 M.D.C. every ten minutes (40 melees) or during each feeding, Can also take limbs/body parts from the dead to replace lost or damaged parts on self. Cannot truly "die" unless entire body is burned to ahes. Impervious to mind-based attacks, cold, poison, drugs, gases (does not breathe) and even S.D.C. weapons (M.D. and magic weapons do full damage). Infectious: Due to their undead state and the way in which they survive (feasting on the rotting flesh of the dead), the Jikininki are the vessels of numerous infectious bacteria and diseases. Any successful strike by bite or claw that breaks the skin, has a chance of also infecting the prey with some sort of infection or disease. The character must save versus poison or they will be infected with some sort of malady. Average penalties suffered are -2 to strike, parry and dodge due to one or more of the following: weariness, blurred vision, quesiness, clouded mind, excruciating throbbing pain. If the character is not healed with 24 hours, the character runs the risk of contracting gangrene or other serious infections, which will result in the loss of the area attacked. After this time, roll to save versus coma every 12 hours or the infection will spread. These undead marauders are known for hit and run attacks, and then waiting until the prey has succumbed to the illnesses. Vulnerabilities: Fire: Normal S.D.C. damage by fire inflicts the equivalent of Mega-damage to the Jikininki. Supernatural and magical fires inflict double damage. Daylight: Daylight, magical light or bright light sources will cause these creatures to be blinded (sufferes penalties of -5 to strike, parry and dodge). In this case, they will rely on their other acute senses to attack or flee. Psionics: None Magic: None Combat: 4 attacks per melee. Damage: A restrained claw or bite attack will inflict 4D6 S.D.C. danage (plus P.S. bonus). A full strength claw or bite attack will inflict 2D6 M.D. and a power punch does 4D6 M.D., but counts as two attacks. In addition to physical attribute bonuses: +2 to strike, parry and dodge. +3 to save versus magic. +6 to save versus horror factor. Average Lifespan: Immortal, until destroyed. Habitat: Nomadic, but usually stay inland. Will travel any distance when led by the scent of carrion. Take refuge underground, in caves or in large tree hollows by day. Enemies: Any species of the living, specifically do not like users of magic. Allies: Usually tend to stay only within packs (numbering around 4-10) of their own kind, but will sometimes be seen following Kapre, Kumo, or other demon creatures that leave scraps behind. Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Palladium